Problem: Erica can run $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of a kilometer in a minute. Her school is $\dfrac34$ of a kilometer away from her home. At this speed, how long would it take Erica to run home from school?
Solution: We can think about this problem like this: $ {\text{amount of time}} = \dfrac{{\text{distance from home}}} {\text{distance ran each minute}}$ ${\text{?}} = {\dfrac34} \div {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac34} \div {\dfrac16}&={\dfrac34}\times\dfrac61 \\\\ &=\dfrac{3\times6}{4\times1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{18}{4} \\\\ &=\dfrac92 \end{aligned}$ It would take her $\dfrac92$ minutes to run home.